


tell me (that ull be my baby)

by wwofyou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwofyou/pseuds/wwofyou
Summary: sehun is into science and jongin. jongin is into dogs. (im lingo!au)





	tell me (that ull be my baby)

**dancingdog1:** help

 **sehun_oh:** with what

 **dancingdog1:** what happens when you touch hydrogen chloride

 **sehun_oh:** jongin what the fuck

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 **dancingdog1:** hey

 **sehun_oh:** what

 **dancingdog1:** can you come over

 **sehun_oh:** when

 **sehun_oh:** now?

 **dancingdog1:** yeah

 **sehun_oh:** okay

 **sehun_oh:** wait why

 **dancingdog1:** my dog

 **sehun_oh:** what happened?????????

 **sehun_oh:** jongin????????

 **sehun_oh:** if this is because ur dog looked cute and u want me to come pet it im not

 **sehun_oh:** this is because of ur dog right

 **dancingdog1:** um

 **dancingdog1:** :(

 **sehun_oh:** fuck u im coming

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 **sehun_oh:** hey

 **dancingdog1:** hey

 **sehun_oh:** i just wanted to say sorry

 **dancingdog1:** its okay sehun im not mad

 **sehun_oh:** :/ thanks man

 **dancingdog1:** :)

 

**dancingdog1 has signed off.**

 

 

 

 

**-**

 

 

 **sehun_oh:** JONGIN WAHT THE FUCK

 **dancingdog1:** o hey sup

 **sehun_oh:** what the fuck were you not in your right mind when you thought that

 **dancingdog1:** if this is about time where you told me

 **dancingdog1:** that dogs can’t live in space

 **dancingdog1:** ur wrong if aliens exist then alien dogs do too

 **sehun_oh:** sodium cyanide was sodium chloride

 **sehun_oh:** no jongin waht the fuck

 **sehun_oh:** okay u know what nevermind alien dogs are for another time

 **sehun_oh:** i cant believe you told the teacher that you put sodium cyanide in ur eggs

 **dancingdog1:** if u dont put sodium cyanide in ur eggs then thats ur problem its not my fault i like to eat eggs that arent bland

 **sehun_oh:** pls pls pls dont be serious when you say that

 **dancingdog1:** sorry i forgot about ur love for pepper

 **dancingdog1:** does that mean you have a pepper kink

 

**sehun_oh has left this conversation.**

 

**sehun_oh has joined this conversation.**

 

 **sehun_oh:** omfg stop spamming me pictures of ur toe it isnt that appealing to look at the phalanges

 **dancingdog1:** who is phalanges

 **sehun_oh:** its the medical name for toe?????dont you know this

 **dancingdog1:** phalanges is a nice name for a dog

 **sehun_oh:** jongin oh my god

 **dancingdog1:** should i get another dog

 **dancingdog1:** will u come with me to look at the dogs at petsmart today

 **dancingdog1:** :(

 **sehun_oh:** fine let me finish my lab

 **dancingdog1:** :)

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 **dancingdog1:** where r u

 **sehun_oh:** shut up this uses data we literally have each others numbers and i see u bye

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 **dancingdog1:** sehun r u mad

 **dancingdog1:** sehun im srry

 **dancingdog1:** idk what i did but u looked mad

 **dancingdog1:** sehun?????

 **dancingdog1:** is this because i went to hang out with that girl today

 **dancingdog1:** i dont get whats wrong with her shes nice

 **dancingdog1:** also i didnt know that she liked me

 **dancingdog1:** but if i did whats the problem anyways>>

 **dancingdog1:**??**

 **dancingdog1:** sehun?

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 **dksooer:** sehun you cant do this

 **dksooer:** like tbh/ i dont care about you but i care about jongin

 **dksooer:** u cant be an ass to him because ur selfish

 **dksooer:** and you cant tell urself the truth

 **dksooer:** bye chanyeol wants something again i gtg

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 **sehun_oh:** i need to talk to u

 **dancingdog1:** im sorry sehun :(

 **sehun_oh:** wtf why are you sorry

 **sehun_oh:** you know what nevermind just

 **sehun_oh:** the courtyard okay

 **sehun_oh:** lunch

 **dancingdog1:** okay

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 **dancingdog1:** sehuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

 **dancingdog1:** sehUuUuUUuUn

 **sehun_oh:** what

 **dancingdog1:** sehugnkgn sehun

 **sehun_oh:** omfg what

 **dancingdog1:** :(

 **dancingdog1:** r u free today

 **sehun_oh:** i am but i want to experiment something later

 **sehun_oh:** sono

 **dancingdog1:** but :(

 **sehun_oh:** no

 **dancingdog1:** what if i said that i wanted to cuddle

 **dancingdog1:** sehun pleaaaaaaaase

 **dancingdog1:** remember on december fifteenth two thousand and fourteen when you took me out the courtyard and told me that you liked me

 **dancingdog1:** because i still do

 **dancingdog1:** :((((((((((((

 **dancingdog1:** does this mean that u dont like me anymore

 **dancingdog1:** i knew this would happen

 **dancingdog1:** thats okay because that girl still wants my number

 **dancingdog1:** i can hit her up right now

 **sehun_oh:** okay fine

 **dancingdog1:** :))))))))

 **sehun_oh:** omfg shut up

 

 

-

 

 

 **madanceboii:** are jongin and sehun dating

 **dksooer:** is that even a question

 **madanceboii:** idk

 **madanceboii:** nvm sehun just kissed jongin on the head

 **dksooer:** i kno i have eyes

 **madanceboii:** they cute ( ≧Д≦)

 **dksooer:** i kno

 **dksooer:** if ur trying to ask me out again the answer is no

 **madanceboii:** are you from tennessee

 **dksooer:** no

 

**dksooer has left this conversation.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmm so this is lowkey based off of a new disney channel show that my lil sis was watching and i came over and watched an ep and there were these 2 guys that inspired me to do this and ive been really missing sekai so (and lol the title is twice)


End file.
